La chica nueva
by BadeShipper5ever
Summary: Ella es nueva y a el le gusta. ¿Cómo se conocieron Jade y Beck?
1. Chapter 1

**Me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia anterior y bueno quiero agradecerle a Luciana y a DrizzyJ por sus comentarios y a Multicolored Midnight por sus recomendaciones.**

**Espero les gusté esta historia que trata como Jade y Beck se conocieron.**

Cuando entré por esas puertas me puse realmente nerviosa ¿¡En que estaba pensando cuando le dije a mi padre que queria entrar aqui!? El tenia razón esto no serviria de nada y yo no encajaria aquí. Estúpida, estúpida mil veces estúpida. De pronto dos chicos se acercaron

-Hola ¿así que eres la chica nueva?

-Creo que no hay otro nuevo más que yo ¿no crees?- voltee los ojos , esa pregunta era demasiado estupida, el otro chico se rio.

-Somos los encargados de darte la bienvenida, yo soy Andre y el es..

-Me llamo Beck- lo interrumpio y se me quedo mirando fijamente, mientras yo no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

-Bien, y ¿donde se supone que será mi primera clase?

-Con Sicowitz, acompañanos

-Como sea.

—-

A mitad de la clase senti una mirada, una mirada realmente pesada así que decidi voltear, era Beck, me sonrío y yo no hice otra cosa más que voltearme,yo no sonrio pensé y aunque así fuera el no se merecía ni la más minima atención de Jade West. El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, era hora de tomar el almuerzo, me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de poder hacerlo escuche a alguien gritando mi nombre

-JADEEE! -era Beck

-Si?

-¿Quisieras tomar el lunch con nosotros? - no respondí a su pregunta y me quede pensativa

-¿Quienes son nosotros?-dije

-Mis amigos

-Pero no conozco a nadie

-Si tomas el lunch con nosotros, yo te presento a mi amigos ¿Trato? - me dijo sonriéndome, lo volteé a ver, no lo habia visto bien desde que se presentó pero ahora, ahora era lo único que podía contemplar y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Jade?

-¿¡Eh!?- respondí confundida. Me había perdido en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Trato hecho?

-Oh claro.

—-

-Hey

-¡Holis!- dijo una chica con cabello rojo,bastante adorable que de tan solo verla podia vomitar.

-¿Que hay?- dijo una marioneta.

-¡Hey eso lo iba a decir yo! - dijo un chico raro que al parecer era quien manejaba al titere.

-Cat ella es Jade, Jade ella es Cat, Robbie Jade, Jade Robbie

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el titere

-Rex ella es Jade, Jade Rex.- Claramente Beck pensaba que eso era tonto.

Nos sentamos a comer con Cat,Robbie y Andre y a disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo que a pesar de todo no estaba nada mal, mientras pasaban los minutos cada uno se iba retirando de la mesa. Primero Cat, luego Robbie y al final Andre hasta que solo quedamos Beck y yo en la mesa.

-¿Que te parecieron?

-Son… diferentes - dije corta temente, en realidad no queria decir "raros" sin ofender a los amigos del chico que me gustaba.

-Si, algo locos ¿no?

-¿Algo? - comente sarcásticamente y ambos reímos. -Bueno, ya se esta haciendo tarde,tengo que buscar un taxi y con suerte llegar a casa a tiempo- dije tratando de parecer creíble por que en realidad llegar tarde era lo que menos me importaba.

-¿Donde vives? Yo te llevo.

-No gracias, puedo encontrar un taxi por mi propia cuenta - en realidad me ponia nerviosa estar sola con el ,estar con el en las mesas del comedor era muy diferente ya que era un lugar público pero estar en su coche era muy diferente.

-Oh vamos, no encontraras un taxi a 3 km a la redonda.

-Esta bien- accedí de mala gana, nos dirigimos justo al estacionamiento de la escuela

-Después de ti - Beck me abrió la puerta, nunca nadie me había abierto la puerta antes, en ese momento me gustaba pensar que solo estaba siendo caballeroso es decir ¿como podía gustarle?

-Gracias pero no gracias.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Yo puedo abrir la puerta sin tu ayuda.

-Oh vaya.. esta bien.

Ambos entramos al coche, cerró la puerta del conductor y metio las llaves para encender el motor

-Bien ¿donde queda tu casa?

-Mi vecindario esta justo en frente del centro comercial ¿sabes donde?

-Claro, yo solía vivir ahí

-Bien, apresurate - lo dije en un tono grosero y demandante, en realidad solo quería llegar a mi casa, estar con Beck me ponía realmente nerviosa.

-Esta bien ,me daré prisa… y bueno ¿Que te pareció Hollywood Arts?

-Me pareció…bien

-¿Siempre eres tan cortante?

-¿Disculpa? Yo no soy cortante, solo… Ugh nada olvidalo

-Vamos, dime

-Solo olvidalo y conduce.

-Vamos

-Solo estoy algo nerviosa ok.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por mi?

-…bueno no exactamente por ti…

Justo cuando termine de decir eso, estábamos pasando cerca de una gasolinera, Beck decidió estacionarse y yo me puse aún más nerviosa es decir podría sudar como cerdo en este momento si pudiera

-¿¡Que haces!?- le grite pero antes de poder terminar de decirlo Beck ya estaba parado en frente de mi abriéndome la puerta

-Ven conmigo - me dijo, en realidad no quería moverme de ahi pero era Jade West y Jade West no le temía a nada y mucho menos a un chico.

-Bien.- acepte de mala gana, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un bar que estaba a lado de la gasolinera.

-¿Por que estamos aqui Beck? -dije con un tono molesto, en el bar habia música country y todos bailaban, genial locos bailando el genero mas patetico de todos ,pensé.

-Vamos, bailemos.

-¡Nooooo!-le grité pero antes de poder terminar de decirlo Beck ya me había tomado de la cintura y en un segundo ya estábamos bailando música lenta, lo agarre del hombro y cuando levante la vista el me estaba mirando con sus hermosos ojos cafés

- ¿Sigues nerviosa?

-¿Quién dijo que estaba nerviosa?

-Te ves bien cuando sonries-Me dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo, yo jamás sonreía ¿¡QUE ME ESTABA PASANDO!?

-Siéntete afortunado, nunca sonrió.

El me sonrió y yo a el, solo que esta vez si di cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews c: aqui esta la segunda parte de la historia, espero les gusté y no les aburra tanto prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho drama c; **

Al día siguiente me encontré a Cat en el pasillo y me pregunto que si estaba saliendo con Beck ¿Qué sabia ella de la noche anterior? ¿Beck le habia dicho algo? ¿O solamente era demasiado obvia?

-¿¡De que hablas!? Apenas llegué ayer y ¿ya estoy saliendo con Beck?

-Bueno, el se te queda viendo mucho en clase, y para serte sincera jamás había visto a Beck así- dijo entre risas y luego hizoo una breve pausa-Además es guapo ¿no? - dijo dandome un golpesillo con la cadera

-Primero, Me tocas otra vez y te golpeare - ya volvia a sonar como la verdadera Jade West - Segundo, Beck no me gusta -menti - ni tampoco creo que yo a el ¿ok? Vamos a clase de una vez por todas.

-KK - dijo Cat con una cara como si la hubieran regañado sus padres por haber dicho una palabrota.

El lunático de Sicowitz siguió dando su clase pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Cat ¿Era cierto que Beck no habia dejado de verme? ¿Acaso le gustaba? Ayer después de volver a tomar el camino a mi casa, me dejo en la puerta y justo cuando nos íbamos a despedir se acerco bastante a mi como para darme un beso sin embargo solo me dio uno en la mejilla , estar con el me calmaba, era diferente. Cuando menos me di cuenta el timbre ya había sonado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, teníamos que dirigirnos a nuestra clase de canto.

Cuando entré Cat me estaba guardando un asiento, me senté y entonces la maestra dijo que teníamos que pasar a cantar una canción para ver que tan entonados estábamos. Primero paso Robbie y canto una canción sobre unos vasos rotos, este chico no podía ser más patético me dije. Después paso Cat ,cantaba hermoso y después le siguio André, ese chico tenia tanto talento.

- Jade es tu turno - dijo la maestra - pasa al escenario.

-Bien.

-¿Qué cantarás? - pregunto Cat

-Fast Car

-Excelente canción -dijo la maestra-Sorprendenos.

Estaba nerviosa, bastante en a Beck en frente de mi y eso no ayudaba en absoluto pero sabia que si lo seguia mirando no iba a poder hacerlo así que cerré los ojos y empeze a cantar.

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

_We gotta make a decision_

_We leave tonight or live and die this way(8)_

Cuando termine la canción abrí los ojos y lo siguiente a eso fue que todos me estaban aplaudiendo, pasé a mi luga mientras el timbre sonaba,era la hora del almuerzo.

-Bien chicos es todo por hoy, Jade tienes una HERMOSA VOZ!

-Gracias - conteste y seguido me fui a almorzar.

—-

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ir a almorzar me encontré a Beck.

-Cantas hermoso ¿alguna otra cosa que no sé de ti?

-Me gusta escribir guiones- por lo general no era tan amable con la gente pero el me interesaba y nadie jamás me había interesado antes, cuando el estaba conmigo me hacia sentir vulnerable y torpe, ODIABA COMO ME HACIA SENTIR.

-Bueno a mi también ,un día de estos te podría enseñarte alguno

-Bien- conteste - ¿¡ahora podemos ir por algo de comer!?

Cuando llegamos a la fila Festus nos pregunto que queriamos, yo pedi un burrito y el pizza.

-Sabes donde venden café? Traté de buscar un lugar cerca pero no encontré ninguno.- le pregunte a Beck.

-Bueno, entonces no buscaste bien

-¿¡QUE NO BUSQUE BIEN!?

-Si te tranquilizas te llevare al mejor lugar de LA donde venden café

-Ugh Esta bien.- le dije fastiadiada pero al fin de cuentas me tranquilice.

Cuando llegamos pedi un café negro con dos de azúcar y el tenia razón, era el mejor lugar del mundo.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta-contesté pero antes de que el pudiera responderme sonó su celular, su ringtone era de una canción,YO CONOCIA ESA CANCION! High & dry de Radiohead!

-Disculpa -me dijo y en seguida se retiro para seguir hablando afuera del local.

Cuando regreso dejo su celular en la mesa

-¿Radiohead? -pregunté, haciendo referencia a su ringtone

-Es de mis bandas favoritas.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que algunas personas les sigue gustando la música buena y no esa chatarra comercial de hoy en día

El empezó a reírse y empezamos a hablar de música, desde Nirvana hasta los Arctic Monkeys , si pudiera encontrar a mi alma gemela por el tipo de música que escuchábamos, el la seria. Después de horas hablando nos dimos cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde

-¡Santo Queso!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ve la hora- dijo, ya eran las 10:30

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Bueno..¿puedes llevarme a mi casa? - dije timidamente, no quería que pensara que estaba abusando de el o algo asi , si de por si el había pagado los cafés

-Te pago la gasolina si quieres.

-Solo si me dejas llevarte, no es necesario que me pagues nada

-PFF "Dejarme"


	3. Chapter 3

**Decidí subir otro capítulo este día por que en realidad esta historia ya la había hecho desde hace tiempo, osea que ya tenia la continuación del primer capítulo desde que lo publique. **

**La verdad ya no sé si continuar o no con esta historia. Mandenme reviews o al algo para saber que opinan de la historia c:**

Al día siguiente cuando entré a Hollywood Arts sentí como todos se me quedaban viendo y susurrando mientras yo caminaba.

-¡UNA FOTO LES DURA MÁS!.- les grité a un grupo de chicas que se me quedaron viendo de arriba a abajo y en seguida se esfumaron

Cuando vi a Cat me dirigí justo hacia donde estaba ella

-¿Sabes que les pasa a toda esta gente Cat?

-No- dijo rapidamente -¿Por qué tendría que saber algo!? No sé de que hablas- empezó a hablar realmente rápido-Yo no sé absolutamente nada...

-¡CAT! -la interrumpí para que se callara- Es claro que estás mintiendo, solo dime.

-Esta bien, pero no me mates Jade...Alguien está haciendo rumores de que te acostaste con Beck.

-¿¡QUEEEEEÉ!?-grité- Iré a solucionar esto en este preciso momento.

Me alejé de Cat, estaba buscando a Beck desesperadamente es decir, ¿quien más podia inventar estos rumores si no era el? Hombres son hombres, Idiotas nacieron e idiotas van a morir, pero si habia algo que realmente me molestaba es que pensé que era un amigo y de alguna forma que le interesaba como algo más pero al parecer me había equivocado. Cuando por fin lo vi estaba discutiendo con una chica rubia, bastante plástica en mi opinión y parecía que el le estaba reclamando algo ,así que me acerque un poco más,no tanto para que no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí pero lo suficiente para escucharlos

-¡YA TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA! Dejame en paz!

-SI NO ERES MIO NO SERAS DE NADIE.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ! NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!

-¡Ya te dije! Si no andas conmigo no la dejare en paz.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!

Beck venia hacia mi, estaba casi segura que no me había visto así que fingí como si yo también estuviera caminando hacia esa dirección para encontrarmelo.

-Ya escuché los rumores- le dije en cuanto me encontré en frende de el.

-Jade, te juro que no fui yo.

-Entonces ¿quién fue? - La verdad es que ya había escuchado que no había sido el pero se suponía que yo no había escuchado nada , además quería tener una mejor explicación de lo que había escuchado

-Fue está chica llamada Vanessa, se dio cuenta que tu y yo hemos estado saliendo ultimamente y ella siempre ha querido que yo ande con ella.

-Y ¿por qué debería estar celosa? Solo somos amigos ¿no?-le conteste confundida

-Bueno, no si tu quisieras algo más

¿¡QUE HABIA DICHO!? No podía creerlo y tampoco sabia que decir , toco el timbre "me habia salvado" y lo único que se me ocurrió decir era que teniamos que irnos por que se hacia tarde para la primera clase, Beck venia a lado mío y cuando entré todos se me quedaron viendo de nuevo,digamos que venir con Beck tarde a clase no ayudaba para nada con el rumor, de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano, era Beck. Sabia que no podía haberme equivocado con el.

—-

Tocó el timbre, y Beck me preguntó que si podíamos hablar de lo sucedido pero antes me limite a ir a mi locker, de pronto me di cuenta que últimamente todos mis días consistían en estar con Beck y que en realidad los disfrutaba.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres decirme? - le dije en cuanto me di cuenta que estaba a lado mio observandome mientras yo metía mis libros al locker.

-¿Estamos bien?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A los rumores…y lo que te dije antes de entrar a clase.

-Realmente no me importa lo que todos ellos crean y no fuiste tu quien corrio el chisme ¿cierto? Asi que supongo que si, todo esta bien.

-No respondiste totalmente a mi pregunta- me dijo sin quitarme la vista de en cima Me quede callada. De pronto Beck empezo a acercarse cada vez más, mi nariz casi rosaba con la suya, lo empuje.

-¿Qué pasa Jade?

-¿Por que yo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Desde que llegue aqui solo he escuchado que eres el affair de todas las chicas de Hollywood Arts ¡Podrias conseguirte a cualquiera! ¿Por que yo?

-Por que tu no eres cualquiera.- dijo mirandome dulcemente, sonreí y esta vez mi boca era la que se acercaba a la de el.

-JADE WEST FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR. -interrumpieron.

—

-¿Qué quiere? -dije en cuanto entre a la oficina del director.

-Sientate por f..

-Así estoy bien- lo interrumpi

-Esta bien- me dijo el director- No sé si sea verdad o no y Jade yo sé que a pesar de todo eres una buena chica..

-Le doy un dólar si va al punto.- interrumpi de nuevo, en realidad ya queria regresar con Beck, después de que mi nombre se escucho en todo Hollywood Arts el me dijo que me esperaría afuera de la dirección.

-Bueno, los maestros y yo estamos preocupados por el rumor que se esta corriendo por todo Hollywood Arts.

-¡Beck y yo solo somos amigos! Los amigos salen ¿no?

-Mira Jade, si los rumores no se calaman y esto llega hasta oídos de los padres de familia me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsarte.-

¿¡Expulsarme!? ¡Por algo que ni siquiera hice! ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto? Aún así me limite a solo decir:

-Bien - voltee los ojos y en seguida sali, salí llorando no quería que me expulsaran por que si lo hacia mii padre se daría cuenta que no tengo ni siquiera talento y me mandaria a algún internado, ese habia sido el trato al que llegue con el para que me dejara ir a HA "Si fracaso como tu dices puedes llevarme al internado que más lejos este de aqui".

-¿Qué te dijo?- me pregunto Beck -¿Estas bien?

Después de lo que el director me había dicho se me había olvidado completamente que Beck estaba esperándome, le conté todo y le dije que no podía llegar en este estado a mi casa.

-Tranquila, vamos a mi casa si quieres- dijo mientras me abrazaba -Yo hablare mañana con el director. - me dio un beso en la frente y yo en cambio no dije nada, la verdad es que sabia que si hablaba iba a llorar aún más y no quería eso.

Cuando llegamos el abrio la puerta de su RV.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Si, quieres algo de tomar? Tengo Coca-Cola y.. más Coca-Cola.

-No,gracias- le respondí secando mis ultimas lagrimas, era extraño que Beck viviera aqui pero a pesar de que queria custionarlo acerca de su RV no tenia demasiadas ganas de hacerlo.

-Te ves bonita incluso cuando lloras- me dijo, acercandose a mi y apartando el cabello de mi cara, de pronto me abrazo, y en un minuto estábamos acurrucados en su cama mientras su brazo era mi almohada.

-Duerme si quieres, yo te despierto para llevarte a tu casa.- En ese momento mire a Beck, el estaba mirando mis labios y de pronto yo también estaba viendo los suyos, ambos deseábamos besarnos.

-Yo creo que debería irme..- dije sin quitarle la vista

-Shh- Sus labios y los míos se fin. Y de pronto ya no habia nadie más, solo el y yo hasta que alguien toco la puerta y Beck rápidamente se levanto,yo me senté en su cama mientras el abría.

-Beck, es hora de cenar te he estado gritando desde hace..

-Mamá -la interrumpió mientras me señalaba con la mirada

-¡Oh perdón! No sabia que tenias visitas, puedes invitarla a cenar con nosotros.

-No se preocupe señora, yo ya me iba.

-Bien, dejare que se despidan -dijo su madre y se retiro a su casa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - me dijo Beck mientras ambos nos encontrábamos en la puerta de su RV lo que hacia que estuviéramos demasiado cerca uno del otro como para besarnos de la vista y ahí estaba el otra vez contemplandome.

-Hola -dije El sonrío y me dijo "Hey" Nuestros labios empezaron a acercarse hasta que se tocaron otra vez y así duramos un rato hasta que lo empujé.

-Se te hace tarde para cenar con tu mamá

-De todas formas ya llegaba tarde

-Te doy permiso de llevarme a mi casa

-Esta bien- sonrío y busco las llaves del coche.


End file.
